Of Death and Other Things
by Flying-with-Broken-Wings-13
Summary: When Scorpius Malfoy takes his own life, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy share a quiet and touching moment at the funeral. Sad but cute oneshot.


I don't own Harry Potter and such

Written for this little challenge thing I'm doing on Tumblr in which someone sends me a pairing and a song and I base a oneshot off it. If you'd like me to do the same for you, review and either give me a pairing/song or visit my Tumblr, draco-malfoys-little-whore.

This story is based off Coldplay's song Fix You.

* * *

The funeral of Scorpius Malfoy had been a sad affair for many people, especially Harry James Potter. His second son, Albus, had become quite close to the boy during the five years they'd shared together at Hogwarts. Even Harry had to admit he'd grown quite fond of the boy, despite how extraordinarily similar he and his father were.

From a few seats over he could see his youngest son sitting quietly and shaking from head to toe, though his face remained dry. This surprised Harry slightly seeing as how Albus had always been the more sensitive of his three children. He was proud of his son for staying strong at a time like this.

He couldn't say as much about Draco Malfoy. Harry wasn't judging, of course. He'd probably be in a similar state if it had been one of his own sons lying in a casket. He watched the man as silent tears streamed from his eyes remembering the few times he'd seen the Malfoy crying in the past. He'd been in horrible situations all three, but he reckoned this was the worst.

It was nearly sun down, and many of the funeral guests has dispersed, leaving only a handful of close friends and family members to stare sadly at a tomb stone that clearly read, _Scorpius Malfoy 2005-2021_. Once more Harry found his eyes locked onto the white blond head that belonged to Draco Malfoy. He felt like he should say something more to him than "Sorry for your loss", but he couldn't find the right words.

"I tried the best I could," Malfoy muttered, seemingly in Harry's direction.

"We all know that," Harry responded plainly. When Draco remind silent Harry pressed on. "Have you spoken with Al yet?"

"He shouldn't of had to go through all this." Harry silently agreed. It was never easy to lose your best friend.

"Al always liked going to the manor. He thought it was the coolest place on earth," Harry told the Malfoy, smiling lightly at him.

"He's still welcome. Any time. He's like family to us," Draco added as an after thought. Harry knew Al would be glad to know that and made a mental note to bring him the news.

"Scorpius was family to us too," Harry whispered sadly wishing for a way to bring the boy back. He'd encountered death enough times in the past to know that this was impossible though.

"You're the only reason he lasted as this long." Draco looked as if he'd surprised himself by saying such a thing, but stood firmly behind his words. "If he didn't have a second home to escape to he would have- have taken his life months ago."

Harry wanted to stop him. To tell him it wasn't true. To fix this man's life as he had for millions of other people in the past, but it seemed impossible. He decided he could learn a thing or two from Draco Malfoy about suffering after all. He'd seemed to do a lot more in his life than Harry could imagine.

"Did she even come to the funeral?" Harry found himself asking, complete disregard for edict at this point. He was growing angrier by the minute.

"Astoria? No. I'm sure she had better things to do," Draco said bitterly. Harry had watched Scorpius' life go down hill since his mother left them two years ago, and at that moment he could only blame her for Scorpius' death.

"Wait until your father hears about this," Harry muttered darkly, and he could have sworn a slight smile appeared on Draco's lips, if only for a second.

After several silent moments Draco said softly, "I'll never get him back, will I?" A sort of sadness illuminated his dark eyes and Harry couldn't ever remember seeing the man look so venerable.

"He can never be replaced, no," Harry answered, and watched as once more tears streamed down the Malfoy's cheeks and dripped softly onto the grass.

They stood in silence for longer than Harry could keep track of, and as he turned to leave Draco stopped him.

"Don't go. Not yet."

"You look exhausted, Malfoy," Harry responded, shaking his head lightly at the man. "I'll drive you home."

Draco looked at him with wide eyes, but didn't object. Soon Harry, Draco, and Al, who had taken some convincing to actually get up and leave, were all packed into Harry's car on the way to the Malfoy manor. He could hear Al crying in the back seat and thought of something that might help both Albus and Draco.

"Draco," He started, and gray eyes immediately locked with his bright green ones. "How about Al and I stay for dinner?" It was a simple request, but both Al and Draco seemed to perk up a bit at the suggestion and Harry assumed that to be a definite yes.

The car ride was silent from that point on, and Harry allowed the headlights to guide them all the way home.


End file.
